


The Thing on His Left Thigh With the Cross

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costume Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nurse!Niall, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall, fck yeah actual official taggings i am good, mention of harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had never really gotten what 'sex' was all about, but with a boyfriend like Liam not knowing about it was not an option. </p><p>Liam and Niall have been in a relationship two years and Niall loves every second of it. When Harry bought him a little something for his his boyfriend Liam, he finds the perfect opportunity to use it.</p><p>or</p><p>Liam cuts his hand and Niall acts like the little nurse to make him feel better. Also sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing on His Left Thigh With the Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt i did and i've never really written kinky stuff and i looovvveee kinky stuff and this isn't really that kinky but there you go

I quickly drew this aha  **(The garter thing is inacurate but whatever)**

-

Niall never really understood the concept of 'sex'. He didn't get how something so bizarre could be so amazing. Absolutely amazing.   
Niall had always been an innocent little flower, and when Liam Payne had come up to him and asked him to be his 'boyfriend', Niall didn't really get it. But now, after being Liam's boyfriend for almost two years -now after Liam's taught him simple things like kissing and cuddling and having sex- Niall loved his brown eyed boy insanely.

Even after two incredible years, Niall doesn't understand why Liam gets so 'horny' over such weird things. Like whenever Niall whispered things in his ear, or whenever Niall bent over, or whenever Niall blushed, or whenever Niall asked to be tied to the head board of the bed. Or whenever Niall dressed in revealing outfits and spread himself across the sheets. 

Now it may sound like this 'Liam' is taking advantage of the innocent Niall, but Liam has told Niall many times that if he ever did anything that made Niall feel uncomfortable or weird, that the blonde must tell him so he can stop immediately.   
Unlike other concepts, Niall understood what love was. And he felt it with Liam. So, so much of it that sometimes he'd just giggle at the thought of exploding with love for him. 

Niall found it odd whenever he'd get 'turned on' by weird things too, because it wasn't just Liam. He loved it when Liam'd bite his lip, or when Liam would growl right at the bottom of his throat, or how Liam's muscles bulged whenever he was jealous, or when Liam'd roughly rip all his clothes off. Or when Liam would pull his hair. Or when Liam'd spank him. Hard. Or when Niall had Liam's (what was the word Liam liked to use?) 'cock' shoved down his throat, almost gagging him. Oh fuck, Niall loved it. He didn't know why, but he never wanted it to stop. 

-

"Fuck!" Niall heard from upstairs, an obscene yelling from his boyfriend, followed by a string of profanities. The blonde practically leaped from his place on the bed and raced out of the room in nothing but a hoodie and a pair of Liam's white boxers.   
(Niall usually always dressed this way in the privacy of their home because he knew Liam liked it, and simply because it was comfortable.)

Liam dropped the sharp (fortunately not too sharp) knife into the empty sink. He heard the cute pitter patter of his loved one's feet running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Niall rushed up to the brown haired boy, and -as carefully as he could- grasped Liam's hand in his own. 

"What happened, Liam?" Niall asked, his brow seemingly permanently stuck in worry. Liam hissed.   
 "...'was just making dinner, babe...slicing vegetables and accidentally sliced myself," Liam said, his expression easing out. (He was getting used to the pain and now his little blonde pocket of sunshine was here, so he was feeling a lot better.)

Liam had a cut -thankfully not too deep- on the bottom of his right palm. In a haste, Niall begun rushing around, using anything he could to heal Liam's wound.   
Ice. Band aids. Cold water. Hot water. Kisses. Tears. "Ooh! I think we have some disinfectant somewhere!"

Once Liam had somewhat pulled Niall together, he sat back as (after heavy treatment) the cute boy bandaged up his hand, avoiding the thumb and going around it. Soon, Liam's hand was neatly half-bandaged. He reached up from the place he was sitting, and placed a gentle kiss on Niall's forehead.   
"Thanks baby," He smiled against his skin. 

"Nuh-uh, not so fast," Niall said as sternly as a little bunny of a boy could. He placed a hand on Liam's arm, stopping him from getting up, "What's for dinner?"

"Shit," Liam swore glancing at the clock. He sighed in relief, dinner was still good, "It was just soup, it's probably about done. I was chopping carrots for it but..."  
Niall smiled.   
"Who needs carrots?" He chirped, and turned around. He bit his lip as he searched the stove. He took a wild guess and switched something off. He hoped that was the cooker, and thankfully Liam knew it was.

Niall took Liam's hand (gently) and dragged him upstairs to their room. They stood in front of the bed as Niall quickly removed his boyfriend's shirt from his boyfriend's very nicely toned body. He lay Liam down on the bed (after fluffing up his pillow, of course) and tucked him in. 

"You," Niall said, pointing to Liam with an assumingly authoritative finger, "are staying in bed so you can get nice and better. I'm going to bring your soup, be back in a second!"

Niall didn't give Liam a chance before he left swiftly. 

After searching for the soup ladle, Niall clumsily (but slowly, he didn't want to make a mess) scooped some soup into a bowl and walked upstairs, his eyes constantly fixed on the object in hand. Don't spill any.   
Liam smiled at him as he came in, sitting up straighter and taking the bowl with a 'thank you Niall'.  
"Wait!" Niall said before the older man could lift the spoon (ugh) to his mouth. Niall took the utensil from him and grabbed the bowl. 

Niall decided to feed Liam, to Liam's glee. It was adorable seeing his little blonde boyfriend fumble and coo, and say "here comes to airplane" to him -who was a grown man. 

"Now," Niall said in excitement and booped Liam's nose, "You need to sleep."  
"Babe..." Liam sighed, but was shushed immediately and re-tucked into his bed. Niall lay a kiss between his eyes.   
"I have a surprise for you for when you wake up," he grinned. Liam groaned.   
"I can't sleep now!"  
The blonde giggled and kissed Liam softly, like his lips were made of feathers. He whispered an 'I love you' on his puckered lips and grabbed a box from underneath the bed, before leaving the room. 

Liam sighed and stared at the ceiling. Fuck, he loved him. He loved his gorgeous and adorable little sunshine. He shut his eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that he was quite tired and he had fallen asleep. 

-

He woke up a whiles later to find himself in the exact same position he'd fallen asleep in. After coming to the realisation that he had fallen asleep, he hadn't a second more to wonder where his adorable boyfriend was when blue eyes popped out from behind the door.   
Liam smiled at Niall's peeping head and sighed deeply. 

"You're awake!" Niall exclaimed, and stepped around the door and

Holy fucking shit. 

Liam's breath hitched. 

Niall was dressed in a short-skirted (and kind of puffy) dress with an apron over the top. A top of his head was a nurses cap with a red hospital cross, another across the side of the skirt and one more red cross printed on the garter on his smooth left thigh.  
Niall noticed Liam's gaping and smiled sweetly. He spun on his toes, the skirt twirling along behind him. 

"Do you like it?" He asked, his hands behind his back awaiting his boyfriend's approval.   
"Fuck, Niall..." Liam trailed a hand down half of his face and he wasn't sure if he should cuddle him for being so cute or grab him and fuck the living shit out of him.   
Both. Both was always the option. 

Niall watched anxiously (he still hadn't answered, what if he didn't like it?) as Liam's eyes went from wide to harsh and dark. His finger beckoned the blonde closer and he obeyed, kind of intrigued and scared because when Liam looked like that Niall knew he wanted to do something especially dirty. (Niall didn't mind that at all of course, but that look in his eyes made him shiver, it did.)

Liam grabbed his arm and yanked him down on top of him in one quick movement. He flipped them around so that Niall was underneath him and snuggled into the giggling boy. He pressed a single kiss to his neck. 

"You're beautiful," He groaned against his skin. Niall laughed and trailed his hands up a down his back, because he knew Liam liked that.   
"So you like it?"   
"God, I love it," He brought his face up to stare with loving eyes. Niall grinned.   
"I'm your little nurse, come to look after you," He teased, wiggling around and pulling Liam closer. But Liam didn't laugh. He didn't chuckle and kiss him on the nose, or call him cute. He fell silent and his eyes hardened. He growled. 

"On the headboard."

Niall didn't move, just stared at Liam and his dark foggy eyes and his muscles were doing that thing where they flex and Niall started quivering because damn it! this is what he was talking about with getting turned on by silly things like big muscles and foggy eyes. Niall turned his head and started pressing light and needy kisses to boyfriend's forearm, whimpering against his skin and squirming underneath him.   
Niall was sort of lost when it came to being turned on so he did what his body told him to do. 

Liam clenched his kissed hand into the sheets. He grabbed Niall's hair harshly with his other hand and pulled his head back. The blonde gasped, his mouth agape and his face already hot and pink. 

"I said, get on the fucking headboard."

Niall sprung up, almost hitting Liam in the process and turned around. He rested on his knees and arched his back, his hands clutching the top of the bed's headboard and his head hung low. Liam chucked his thin shirt off and bent over his boyfriend, his chest touching his back. He grabbed Niall's quivering hands and guided them up to the wall above the bed. Niall bit his lip as Liam began stroking his thighs up and down and mouthing at his neck. 

His hand trailed up until his fingers were kneaded into his naked bum. He groaned.   
"I didn't know you were naked baby," He licked his shoulder.   
"B-But I'm not," Niall's voice argued.   
"You know what I mean," Liam sounded stern, "Underneath the thing. You're not wearing any under wear."  
Niall turned his head, his hands grabbing the headboard for easier moving.   
"Do you not like it?" He worried, "Ha-Harry said not to-"  
"Hands back on the wall sweetheart," Liam said gently, kissing his shoulder.   
Niall kept eye contact with the brown eyed man as he slowly brought his hands back up to the wall in front of him.   
"H...Harry said I shouldn't-"   
"I love it..." Liam mumbled against his shoulder, "So hot..."

Liam began kneading Niall's bum, and Niall thought he could cum just from that. 

"D'you clean up before you got in this love?" Liam whispered right underneath his ear. Niall shivered.   
"Of course, silly," his voice quivered in a condescending tone.   
For that, Liam landing a harsh smack on one of his plump cheeks. Niall squeaked.   
"Do not speak to me that way," Liam growled as his boyfriend turned slightly to give him a pleading look. Liam wasn't entirely sure if it was a plea to not do it again or a plea to do it again. 

"Did you or did you not clean your dirty little body before getting into this slutty costume?" The brunette asked again, his tone giving a warning that he wasn't going to take any crap from him.   
"Yes Liam," Niall whispered and pushed back into Liam's hands.   
"Louder."  
"Yes Liam."  
"Good."

Liam stooped down and spread Niall's arse cheeks, running his tongue over the pink hole displayed in front of him.   
Fuck, fuck fuck fuck damn it, Niall made a keening noise and pushed back into Liam's lips. He could cum from just this too. The way his boyfriend was licking and sucking and invading him with just a thick tongue was kind of like punishment too, but Niall loved it when he got mad at him because it promised that he was gonna be extra rough and he was gonna want him even more than usual.   
Niall keened further when Liam sat back up and pushed two of his big finger inside of him. Liam paused for a second in surprise, before continuing to tease Niall with the unnecessary push and pull of his fingers.   
"Have you loosened yourself up for me babe?"   
"Yeah...Yes Liam," Niall said because he wasn't that stupid and he did know Liam would want to have sex with him. In fact, he anticipated it, so much so that once he had gotten into the provocative outfit he had, embarrassingly enough, spread himself across the couch and thoroughly fingered himself, moaning and his head reeling in what was awaiting.

Liam tutted, "Not enough babe, your fingers are too little."  
"I like the burn," Niall confessed, his face red, "I like it when it hurts."

Liam plunged his fingers in roughly before pulling them out and reaching for the ceremonial bed side lube to slick up his cock. Niall hadn't notice Liam take the rest of his clothes off but it must have happened some time. 

"Can I fuck you in the dress?" Liam whispered, his voice softer and a lot more cautious.   
"Noooo," Niall whined, turning his head again, his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't want to ruin it."  
"I promise I won't, we'll take it off before you cum, I swear," Liam coaxed Niall, giving his quater exposed back little convincing kisses, "We can wash it if we have to."  
Niall sighed. He turned his head back and stared at the wall.   
"Alright," he said, his voice sounding unhappy but compliant. 

Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around the cute boy, as he began to push inside of him.   
"I love you," he said happily.   
"I lo-I love you tooooo-" Niall attempted replying but his head was spinning too much. 

Liam created a familiar rhythm after thrusting a few times, deeply and slowly. Niall loved the intense 'not too fast not too slow' movements that Liam used that had him sweaty and shaky and ready for more. So much more.  
Their breathing was in sync and heavy and Niall's arm reached back to scratch at Liam's shoulders when he started snapping his hips. 

Liam loved listening to his boy's deep inhales and exhales and the boyish moans that followed after. Soon enough, Niall's cheek was pressed against the wall, his cock almost hitting the headboard. 

Liam sat up, his muscles bulging around Niall's middle and coaxing him to do the same. His thrusts slowed but his hips kept on snapping as he began the removal of Niall's clothes. He slipped the apron down and got his shirt off, his hands running over the other's pert nipples. Niall's breath began to quiver.

Now the blonde was just in the small skirt, the nurse hat and the apron that was slowly coming undone. He turned his head to stare into the eyes of his handsome boyfriend. Liam loved the way his eyes were clouded in lust, the way he looked so dirty and somewhat challenging, the way he leaned forward to bite down on his ear. It was his own way of showing appreciation. He kitten licked at Liam's jaw and ran his finger through the hair at the base of his neck.

With one last extra hard thrust, Liam was pulling out and sliding the rest of his clothes off. He unattached the nurse cap and pulled the boy close, skimming his fingers over his stomach and pulling on the garter around his chunky thigh.   
"We're keeping this on, okay?" Liam panted.   
Niall tipped his head back on to the other's shoulder and bit down on one of his own fingers. Liam smacked him again.   
"Okay?"  
"Yes Liam."  
"Good boy."

Liam repositioned himself, laying down on the bed and coaxing Niall to straddle him. Niall did, his face hot, pink and sweaty, steam practically coming off of him. His eyes were glazed over but he still managed to meet Liam's gaze. When he did, all sexual tension was cut off for just a second when he grinned a cute grin in the brunettes direction. Liam couldn't help but smile back as he sat up and pulled his beautiful boyfriend close. 

Niall cheekily pressed a quick kiss to Liam's lips and smiled as if he had just done something very naughty. (And considering the position they were in at the time, they could have been doing far more naughtier things.)

Liam smiled and reached up to kiss Niall, his lips and tongue caressing the other's. The kiss was gentle and not one of lust, but one of adoration. Niall nuzzled and sighed into the kiss, his hands reaching up to stroke the back of Liam's neck where the small wisps and spikes of hair were.   
They pulled away from the kiss, their eyes still closed and their lips ghosting over the other's. They both opened their eyes a tad and Liam's face broke out into a smile and Niall just had to smile back. Their lips slowly pressed together again, even softer than before as if their lips were hardly there. 

Unbeknownst to Niall, Liam was pumping his cock and lining himself up again. Before the blonde could think to recognize the familiar press of Liam's head against his hole, Liam was pounding back into him. Niall whimpered into the other's mouth, before throwing his head back and moaning loudly, his breath labored. 

Liam continued rocking into him causing moans to bounce from his throat and rip from his mouth. Liam watched his gorgeous boy as he took it, the way his brow would furrow and smooth out, furrow and smooth out, furrow and smooth out. And the way his nose would scrunch and unscrunch, scrunch and unscrunch, scrunch and unscrunch. The way his mouth would open and close, openandclose, openandclose. And now Niall was biting his finger again and his eyelashes were fluttering and Liam couldn't get enough of the pure ecstasy written all over his face. 

The two fell back (or for the blonde, forward) and Niall couldn't help but squeal and giggle as Liam's back hit the sheets bellow. He sat up to straddle his handsome boyfriend and began rolling his hips onto his cock.   
The two lover's gazes didn't break as Niall's eyes went dark and held a deep challenging meaning. Liam watched as he shamelessly rocked himself onto his cock and stared at him with those greedy lust filled eyes. 

Suddenly the facade was broken and Niall's face broke into a smile. He giggled once, and twice and then he couldn't stop because he really tried to be all sexy and seductive for Liam but it was just so funny to him. When his giggles died down, he bent over Liam and nuzzled his nose against his.   
He sat up and began bunny hopping his hips, lifting halfway up Liam's dick before bouncing back down. Liam was practically keening underneath him, whimpering and moaning and arching his back. He grabbed his hips and started meeting Niall's little bounces with his own thrusts. His hands trailed up and down his lover's thighs, grazing over the garter and sometimes pulling on it, making Niall whine. 

Liam knew he'd been teasing, brushing against Niall's prostate the entire time and Niall whimpered when Liam finally, finally began pounding hard into his sweet spot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he cried out as Liam snapped his hips up harder into him. Liam reached up and cupped his hands over both sides of Niall's chest, rubbing his thumbs into Niall's nipples. 

"Liiiaaammm," Niall whined, the pleasure getting much too intense for his little body to handle.  
"Fuck," Liam gritted out, Niall's tight, warm, soft heat clenching around him. 

With that, Niall came with a scream, his body writhing and squirming, and his cum painting Liam's muscular chest and abdomen.   
He maintained his up right position as Liam continued to fuck him, his thrusts getting quicker and needier, the noises coming out of his mouth were desperate. 

Niall sighed and his head lolled back again because his puckered hole was soft and tender and sore and it felt _so good_. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Liam moaned, his thumbs circling Niall's nipples one more time before sliding down to his hips, holding him still as he fucked into him, "You're so beautiful Niall, fuck, taking my cock like a good little slut. Spreading your...l-legs for me, you desperate whore, you couldn't wait could you? You just had to finger yourself for me first, needy slut. Cumming untouched like you did, jesus christ. Dressing up in that slutty costume and letting me lick you out- F-Fuck, my good little boy, fuck fuck fuck Niall s-so beautiful fuck-"

Niall let out one more strung out, tired moan as he felt a familiar hotness fill his body. Liam rode out the rest of his orgasm as he shot up inside his boyfriend a few more times.  
Niall slowly lowered himself on to Liam's chest and snuggled into his neck. He sighed and placed sloppy nuzzly kisses into Liam's skin.  
"Liam..." He whispered. Liam groaned and cheekily thrust into Niall one more time, making Niall giggle, "Liiiaaammm?"

"What is it, love?" 

"I love you," the blonde whispered happily, lifting his hips for Liam to slip out. 

The brunette cooed and rolled them to the side, Niall's leg automatically hitching up his thigh.   
"I love you too baby," Liam said sweetly, rubbing his nose against his giggling boyfriend's.  
"Your face is all red!" Niall laughed, poking at Liam's cheek. Liam held him closer.   
"I didn't mean all that stuff you know, I was-"  
"What stuff Li-Li?"  
"You-You know the things that I said..."  
"What did you say?"  
"I called you some...things..."  
Niall bit back a grin.   
"You mean when you called me a desperate whore?"  
"I didn't say that-"  
"You did!" Niall grinned, "You called me a desperate whore and a little slut!"

Niall laughed gleefully and buried his nose in Liam's hair, nuzzling his face in. He worked his way down, kissing Liam's forehead and eyelids and nose and cheeks and mouth and they kissed for a little while until Niall got too tired so they got under the sheets.   
Niall grabbed one of his Liam's hands and began softly sucking on the tip of a finger. He moaned around the finger and met Liam's eyes, who wiggled his eyebrows in amusement. Niall chuckled around the digit and continued to suck, because (as shameless and dirty as it sounded) Niall really loved sucking on things, and Liam's finger was the only thing there. 

They fell asleep, the garter forgotten and creating a red rim around Niall's skin, and Niall biting, sucking and licking at one of Liam's fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
